The Teen Survival Test
by jgrintgurl
Summary: This is the 3rd time I've had to do this... anyway, it's based on a dream that I had about me, my friends, and the main cast of Harry Potetr get stuck on and island.
1. Wal Mart

A/N: This is a strange story. You'll have to wait until chap two to see what exactly is going on, but hey, it'll be worth it. And just to let y'all know, I don't own Wal-Mart, or Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, or Rupert Grint. I'm not God here, people!  
  
"You have 45 minutes to fill this up with things you might think you need. Here is the credit card, and meet me in the car when you are done. Good luck." Said Marcus Freeman, the director of teen testing at Yale.  
  
"Okay, we'd better get started." Said Leanna.  
  
"Wait, what is this place?" Asked Rupert.  
  
"It's a Wal-Mart."  
  
"What's a Wal-Mart?"   
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you don't have these in England. Okay, this is what we'll do. We will start over in camping supplies, and then move on to crafting. Come with me." She lead him through he toys, and over to camping.   
  
"Just grab whatever you think we might need. But make sure it's a necessity. We'll come back for anything else later." They ran around, grabbing things, and throwing them into the plastic crate that was given to them.   
  
Thirty Minutes later, they we just finishing up they're shopping.  
  
"We'd better get to the check-out. But first, I think we have enough extra room to fit some fun stuff."  
  
"Good idea. Where are the CD's?"   
  
"That's just what I was thinking. We can check-out thee, too. Let's go." They wove their way to the CD's, and sifted through them. Leanna grabbed an 'Evanesence', and Rupert grabbed a 'Sex Pistols', and they were off to the check stand.   
  
"Wait! Do we have anymore room?" Rupert asked.  
  
"Just a little. Not enough for anything that big." Rupert looked in the container, and looked at Leanna.   
  
"I'll be right back." He said, and turned the corner.  
  
"Wait! We only have 3 minutes to get out of here!" Rupert ignored her, and continued on. He cam back quickly, and threw a digital camera on the counter just as the clerk was about to press the total button.  
  
"I saw them when we were getting the CD's. I though it would be a nice thing to have along."  
  
Leanna smiled and gave the credit card to the clerk. It was accepted, and they took the container and ran.  
  
"You just barely made it." Said Marcus as he flung open the door to the burgundy Ford Explorer. "Three more seconds and you would have had to go with nothing."  
  
"Hey, Mark, can you tell us again what exactly is going to happen to us? Where are we going?"  
  
"I told, you. It's a test. A teen-survival test. You have to wait until we get to your house, and then the Dean will explain everything. So just sit back, and hold on." 


	2. Leanna's House

They pulled up to the one-story beige house, and slammed on the breaks. An older teenager in a white truck across the street looked over. When he noticed that everything was alright, he went back to what he was doing. They all hopped out, and made their way into the garage. They went in the door to the dining room, and stood there. A man in his late fifties was standing in the kitchen, near the living room.  
  
"You must be Leanna and Rupert!" He said, enthusiastically. "Welcome!" He took their hands one by one, and shook them.  
  
"Hi." They said in unison. It was kinda weird. Leanna wasn't used to strange old men standing in her kitchen.  
  
"Let's take a seat on the couch. It's very comfortable." They made their way to the living room, and sat down.  
  
"So," said Rupert, "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
"Yeah." Leanna added.  
  
"Well, I am the Dean at Stanford University, and our Psychology Department needed some teenagers to take part in a study. They wanted to see how well the youth today are being taught."  
  
"You do know that we aren't taught how to survive on a tropical island, right?" Leanna said.  
  
"Yes, but, well..."  
  
"And why us?" Rupert asked.  
  
"Now that's an easy question. We decided that since most people in the world know you, Emma, Dan, and Tom, you would be good choices for publicity reasons. Leanna, Claire, and Stephanie came for one simple reason. We had a drawing. We picked one school out of a really big tub, and then we got all of the names of children that attended the school that we picked. Leanna, your name we picked."  
  
"That's sounds really, really fake, you know?" Leanna said. "You were probably stalking me or something."  
  
"No, it's the truth."  
  
"No, it's not."   
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it..."  
  
"Both of you, shut up." Rupert finally said.  
  
"Anyway, this is what is going to happen. We will send both of you to LAX, where you will be transported in our jet to a tropical island, just off the Bahamas. You will stay there for a month, and at the end, we will review your current situation, and determine if you have passed or failed. Clear?"  
  
"What if we die or something?" The red-head responded.  
  
"Well, there will be stations placed all over the island where there will be a platform with a red button on it. If any of you press that red button, our people will be alerted immediately, and we will be deployed. That is only to be used in case fo emergency."  
  
"How long will it take you to get there?"  
  
"About 3 minutes. We are on an island a few miles away."  
  
"What about sharks?"  
  
"Don't go near them."  
  
"What about fire?"  
  
"Stay away from it."  
  
"What about aliens form outer space who come and try to take our minds?" Everybody looked at Rupert with question.  
  
"Now, Leanna, off to your room. You have this backpack, and you can fill it with whatever you want from home. You cannot bring anything living, or anything bigger than the backpack. You have 10 minutes before the car leaves."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rupert followed Leanna into her room, and helped her pack.  
  
"Don't you think that it's a little un-patriotic to have another country's flag in your room?" He said as he held open the backpack, and looked at the huge UK flag over her stereo.   
  
"No."  
  
"And don't you think it's a little freaky to have a Harry Potter wall?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Although, I do look good on that poster."  
  
"Rupert?"  
  
"And what's with the baby animal posters over your closet?"  
  
"Rupert?"  
  
"That orangutan is kinda cute, though."  
  
"Rupert?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shut up and hold the bag."  
  
"K."  
  
She tossed in a picture of her poodle, and went to her scrapbook. She unhooked the three rings, and took out a few plastic-wrapped pages.   
  
"Who are those of?"  
  
"My pets and my family. What else? Have you seen a red Swiss Army knife?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Here it is." She threw him a small red knife, and went for her dresser. She opened the top middle drawer, and pulled out two bras. She threw them to Rupert.  
  
"I'm not touching those!" He screamed as he jumped up from her UK-flag covered bedspread. Leanna rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter, I got some at Wal-Mart anyway." She finished going through her room, and made her way to the bathroom, with Rupert and her Pomeranian on her heels. She threw a tooth brush and a hair brush in the bag. That was all she needed. With a kiss to all of her dogs, they were out the door, and in the Explorer. 


	3. The Airport

It was a long ride to the airport. A very long ride. They spent the majority of it listening t Rupert sing along to Britney Spears.  
  
"I don't need anybody tellin me what I wanna, what I what what I'm gonna doooooo... "  
  
"Rupert, please. Spare us." Leanna said to him on more than one occasion.   
  
"I'm not a girlllllllllll, not yet a wooomannnnn..."  
  
"Rupert?"  
  
"I spotted you dancin', you made all the girls stare..." Leanna had given up on him. Hey, he was singing one of her favorite songs. Ruining it, but singing it.  
  
"What would it take for you to just sleep with me? Not tryin' to sound insane, but you and me were met to be. You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl, let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world..." That was just too much. Way too much.  
  
"Do you realize what you just said?" She asked him, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I was just singing the song."  
  
"I know that, but do realize what you were singing?"  
  
"Um," he started to sing the song to himself, under his breath. "Aw, bugger!" He finally said after a while, whacking himself in the head. Leanna started to laugh.   
  
They reached the airport just before 2:00. Their flight wasn't until 2:30, so they stopped by McDonalds on the way. Four Big Macs, 3 Cokes, and an apple pie later, they were ready for the flight. Philippe, their new guard-person, checked them in and got their boarding passes. Stephanie was waiting with Tom and Daniel in the blue under-stuffed chairs. Leanna and Rupert plopped down with them.   
  
"Where's Claire?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I have no clue. She wasn't with us."   
  
"That means that she's with..."  
  
"Holy crap..."  
  
That made one thing clear. Claire was with Emma. And that was going to cause problems. Bad problems. Claire didn't like Emma, or the character she played. This was going to spell t-r-o-u-b-l-e.  
  
"Flight 120 to the Bahamas, courtesy Stanford University, please begin boarding. Flight 120 to the Bahamas, courtesy Stanford University, please begin boarding." A female voice said over the intercom.  
  
"I'm sure we can't leave without her. Right?" Leanna directed toward Philippe. It was just in time.   
  
"Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Claire cried, running down the terminal at full speed. She ran head-first into Rupert.   
  
"OW!" They screamed in unison.   
  
"Will you just wait a minute? I can't run in these heels! Stiletto didn't make his shoes for running in!" Emma said to Claire, who was a good 300 feet in front of her. She walked up to them, precariously balanced on her spike heels.   
  
Claire and Rupert got up one at a time, and dusted themselves off.  
  
"I am soooo sorry!" Claire said, a look of awe on her face. Emma had just reached them.  
  
"Do you really think that was necessary?" She said to Claire. "I was only going to take a while longer." Claire was still staring at Rupert.   
  
"Flight 120 to the Bahamas, courtesy Stanford University, please board. Last call. Flight 120 to the Bahamas, courtesy Stanford University, please board."  
  
"That's us. Let's go." Daniel said, obviously scared that they were going to miss the flight.  
  
They all grabbed their stuff, and ran toward the plane. 


	4. The Island

A/N: Howdy! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Just to let you all know, I have no clue how many feet a bass can get, and don't own Harry Potter, or the actors. Darn.  
  
Stephanie let out an 'awwwwwwww' when they saw the plane. Then she started jumping up and down, saying "Leanna, Claire, it's a... a.... I WANT ONE!" They ran up to her, and tried to subdue her spaz-i-ness. Once they finally got on, she seemed a little calmer. They all sat down in the over-stuffed beige leather chairs, (A/N: comfy!) and buckled up.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Guardian Angel, brought to you by Stanford. This is Frank, your piolet. My Stewards and Stewardesses will be with you shortly. For now, please buckle up, and listen to the emergency evacuation plan. Thank you for your time." The stewardesses came out, and did the usual 'oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling', 'use your seats as a floatation devise' thing. It all kinda freaked Claire out, but she got used to it.  
  
An hour later, Claire and Rupert were playing 'Twister', (Claire's Idea ;)) Leanna and Tom were talking about fish, Stephanie was up in the cockpit, asking the piolet all sorts of seemingly useless questions, Dan was sleeping, and Emma was messing around with her hair.   
  
"So, what's the biggest bass you've ever caught?" Leanna was asking.   
  
"About 3 feet."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Claire! That isn't on the board! That's my butt!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" *wink, wink*  
  
"So, how fast can thins think go?"  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."  
  
"This isn't working right! Stupid hair! Can somebody call my stylist? Somebody?"  
  
"Please, return to your seats, and fasten your seat belts. We will land shortly." The piolet said. Everyone sat back down, and buckled up.   
  
"Leanna!" Claire whispered to her friend.   
  
"What?" She whispered back.  
  
"I touched his butt!"  
  
"I know. Good for you. I think...." Claire just giggled. There was a rumble beneath them as the wheels were coming down.   
  
"I hate landings. They make me sick." Emma said.  
  
"Well, if you do get sick, aim it at Dan. He won't know the difference." Tom said next to Emma.  
  
There was a CLUNK as they touched down.   
  
"It's so pretty out there!" Leanna said.  
  
"Yeah, well you have no idea what humidity does to my hair." Emma retorted.  
  
"Yeah, she does." Said Claire. They all looked at Leanna's seemingly perfectly straight hair. She just smiled. "Wait."  
  
They were walking down the asphalt strip that they had landed on toward a beach.   
  
"Just follow the pad until you reach the water." Frank had said. "You'll see a person standing by a little boat. They'll take you to where you are supposed to be." So, they were following his directions. They saw the boat, but no person.   
  
"Where are they?" Asked Emma. Her hair was getting poofier.   
  
"I don't know, let me consult my crystal ball." Leanna said sarcastically.   
  
"You have a crystal ball?" Asked Tom. Leanna rolled her eyes, and Claire let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh! There you are! I had no clue you were here yet!" Said a tall dark man. "Sorry I was late. Nature called." He said, pointing to a palm tree. "Anyway, get on in! Just don't rock it too much." He crawled into the aluminum motor powered fishing boat. "Well?"  
  
They were a little nervous about using a fishing boat on the ocean. Not to mention that it seemed a little too small for all of them to fit in.   
  
"You want me to get in that thing?" Emma said, pointing to the boat.  
  
"Well, it's either that or swim. But it's awfully tiring." She gave up, and climbed into the boat with the rest of them.  
  
It only took 20 minutes to get to the island. It was gorgeous.   
  
"Okay! Here we are! Now, you things are right there. You will find a detailed list of instructions up near there. Now out! All of you!" They barreled out ungraciously.  
  
"So, what..." Dan began, but had no time to finish.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going!" Their guide said. "Bye now! And good luck!" And he was gone. They walked toward their things, unsure of what to expect next. 


End file.
